


why do you sleep with girls?

by tasteslikemiso



Series: hard to live [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like filling something that's hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do you sleep with girls?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the October 4, 2005 prompt for 31_days.

"You and Tatsuki?"

Shiro scowled. "You don't have to sound so damn surprised."

"But it's Tatsuki! And it's you!" Ichigo protested. "So...what, are you guys like dating now?"

_Her hands on his shoulders, legs straddling him as she pushes him back into the mattress._

_His lips to her collarbone, pressing her against the wall in the alleyway after school._

"It's not like that." But Shiro doesn't really know how to describe it either.

"I've just never seen you guys like this before."

"Not everyone wants to die a virgin, Ichigo."


End file.
